Conflicto Por Dos Partes
by CamiWriter
Summary: Después de casi morir y una intensa discusión, Ash Tyler no sabe cómo actuar con respecto a su misión o, más específicamente, con el capitán de la Discovery. Slash/Yaoi Tyler/Pike (Piler)
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**Tyler/Pike ¿Por qué? Porque soy una loca AAAHHH!**

* * *

Luego de que le revisaran la herida de phaser en su pecho, Tyler se dirigió al comedor con calma, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Cuando entró, se dirigió a la única mesa vacía. No tenía ganas de comer nada gracias al torbellino en su mente, todos los sucesos recientes le pesaban en los hombros y su lado Klingon, Voq, sentía dolor por dejar atrás a L'rell, Tyler, en cambio, se sentía en conflicto consigo mismo.

A la entrada del comedor, el capitán Christopher Pike se adentró, buscando al instante un café para si mismo. Al tenerlo en mano se dio la vuelta para buscar algún puesto vacío.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - murmuró con una ceja en alto, pero encaminándose a aquella silla solitaria sin más remedio.

Cuando se sentó, Tyler lo miró sorprendido, mientras Pike esbozaba una sonrisa forzada en modo de saludo. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo y Ash sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo antes de que la tensión ahí lo acabe, pero antes de hacer nada, Pike habló.

\- ¿Sabe? Aún no logro comprender cómo supo de uno de mis motivos personales para aceptar esta misión.

Tyler se sintió confundido pero al verse metido en la conversación, seria descortés irse sin más.

\- En realidad, sólo estaba enojado y solté lo que tenía en mente - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. - Usted fue el que me lo confirmó.

Pike sonrió.

\- Ah, ¿En serio? Creí que usted no había dejado de psicoanalizarme desde que llegó a la Discovery.

\- En parte - admitió - Creo que también me llamó la atención su trato con la tripulación... Un tanto inusual según mi experiencia previa.

\- En mi opinión, un buen líder no debe creerse superior a los suyos, sino uno más que los guía.

Ash asintió pensativo y ambos se sumergieron nuevamente en un silencio incómodo, mientras Pike le daba sorbos a su café.

El silencio fue roto por el mismo capitán, con un chasquido de lengua.

\- Creo que ya se lo comenté con anterioridad - le miró a los ojos- pero en verdad siento mucho lo que le dije.

Tyler esbozó entonces una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué de todo, "Capitán"?- preguntó, enfatizando en el rango de su superior. Pike no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

\- ¿En serio, Tyler? Pues... ¡Todo! - luego hizo una pequeña pausa - Excepto lo de seguirme a todos lados. Sé cual es su misión aquí, pero ya tengo mi propia sombra, gracias.

\- Sabe que la Sección 31 es muy estricta, capitán, y si usted tiene información, cualquier cosa del fugitivo...

\- ¿Qué? - Pike entrecerró los ojos ligeramente - ¿Me arrestará si supiera de algo y no se lo digo?

Tyler dudó.

\- En realidad, no me gustaría llegar a ese punto.

Pike resopló.

\- ¿Ya te caí bien?

\- Más que eso, Pike - respondió al instante. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Christopher se esfumó y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Tyler entonces se dio cuenta de la malinterpretación y se corrigió - Lo que quiero decir, capitán, es que usted es bueno en su trabajo y sería una gran pérdida para la Federación si se le manda a Corte Marcial y le quitan su puesto.

Dijo todo ello sin tomar aire.

\- Ya, comprendo... - Pike se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que su sonrisa volviera - Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa. Spock es inocente.

\- ¿Lo conoce lo suficiente? - cuestionó Tyler.

\- Lo necesario - respondió Pike con firmeza. Se tomó su último sorbo de café, levantándose.

\- Me gustaría conversar más con usted - dijo Tyler repentinamente, luego intentó justificarse - Sobre su mando en la Enterprise, por supuesto.

Pike se rió ligeramente.

\- ¿No voy a convencerle de que deje de perseguirme, verdad? - dudó un momento - Lo veré en mis aposentos después del servicio.

Y se retiró de la sala pensando si aquella invitación habría sido o no una mala idea.

_"Lo descubriré más tarde"_ Dijo para sus adentros y continuó al puente.

* * *

Lo escribí para el capítulo de hace dos semanas xD perdón por subirlo hasta ahora (?


	2. No Pido Más Que Confianza

Con un ademán de su cabeza, le dijo a la teniente Naan que se retire, ya que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con el individuo frente a sí.

\- Creí que confiaba más en mi, capitán - Tyler sobó suavemente sus muñecas, al sentirlas libres de restricción.

\- Y usted debe entender mis motivos - Ash le señaló con una mano un asiento, Pike agradeció y se sentó frente a él. - la teniente Airiam posiblemente era la última persona que creíamos que haría ello.

Ash asintió, recorriendo la habitación con sus manos tras su espalda y la mirada gacha.

\- Conocí a Airiam antes, comprendo el porqué creyó que era yo quien enviaba la información filtrada.

\- Su deber es con la Sección 31, como ya mencionó.

Ash asintió.

Creo que esta no era la conversación que usted esperaba - continuó el capitán, con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, recordando la citación que le había puesto en su camarote.

\- Por supuesto que no...

\- La vida se encarga de enredar nuestros caminos al futuro - Dijo Pike, ligeramente distante. Ash no supo a qué se refería exactamente, decidió no presionar. - Haremos... Un servicio funerario en unas horas, me gustaría que estuviese presente.

\- No me lo perdería por nada, capitán.

Pike asintió.

\- Sabe, también me gustaría... Si tiene tiempo, por supuesto, que hable con la especialista Burnham.

Aquello dejó definitivamente sin palabras a Tyler.

\- Claro, capitán, pero ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

\- Estoy seguro que lo necesita - dijo - Después de todo, creo que se culpa a sí misma por lo sucedido con Airiam.

Ash asintió.

\- Y usted, ¿Cómo se encuentra? - la pregunta abandonó sus labios antes de detenerla.

\- ¿Yo? - Pike no supo qué contestar - No sé, como capitán asumo toda la responsabilidad por las acciones tomadas por mi tripulación y...

\- No, Pike - le detuvo Ash - Usted como individuo, no como capitán.

Tyler se sentó al borde del escritorio y continuó.

\- Usted no está preparado para las consecuencias de la guerra, estoy seguro que esta no fue la primera muerte que ha tenido que soportar, pero si estoy seguro que es la primera que afronta en un campo de batalla.

Pike bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió lentamente.

\- La misión por la que me enlisté en la Flota es puramente científica - dijo en voz baja - Nunca me esperé... Algo como esto, a pesar de haberlo buscado.

Tyler no supo en qué momento, una de sus manos levantó el mentón de su capitán, para que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Estoy seguro que sabrá como manejarlo adecuadamente.

Ambos se quedaron así, simplemente mirándose a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Pike no podía apartarse, no sabía como y en realidad a alguna parte en su interior ni le importaba. Sólo podía quedarse sumergido en ese estado reconfortante que le brindaban aquellos ojos marrón.

Ash, por su parte, sentía la necesidad de extender su mano hasta abarcar la mejilla completa del otro hombre, un individuo extraordinario que por una milésima de segundo, sólo necesitaba aquel apoyo.

¿En qué momento... La distancia entre sus rostros se acabó?

¿Cómo llegaron a mezclarse sus alientos?

¿Cuán suaves eran los labios ajenos?

Sólo fue eso, un toque, un suave y delicado toque que pedía a gritos más; más contacto con la otra piel, más sensaciones, más movimiento.

¿En qué momento Tyler se sentó en el regazo de Pike?

Muchas preguntas. Demasiadas y ninguno tenia respuestas, sólo dejándose llevar por aquel instinto, por ese deseo desconocido.

Las manos de Ash se envolvieron en la nuca de Christopher y las de Christopher recorrían la espalda de Ash de manera tentadora.

Querían seguir, lo necesitaban, lo anhelaban más que a nada, pero en un momento dado, ambos se detuvieron.

Com la respiración entrecortada y las frentes unidas, se quedaron un momento más así, solamente con la presencia del otro pegada a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - finalmente musitó Pike.

\- Supongo... Que lo que tenía que pasar - respondió Tyler, alejando con un poco de reticencia, su rostro del de su capitán, quedándose embebido con los ojos claros de su superior. Pike asintió lentamente.

Aquel desenlace para Christopher fue completamente inesperado, pero no se arrepentía de nada en lo absoluto. Tyler se levantó de su regazo, sintiendo su cuerpo frio ante la falta del tacto. Pike también se levantó, inseguro de cómo proceder.

\- Creo... Que debería retirarme - dijo el capitán.

Ash asintió lentamente, también confundido.

\- Lo veré en el servicio - Dijo Tyler a su espalda, antes de que Pike cruzara la puerta de salida, perdiéndose la sonrisa en los labios de su superior.

\- Cuente con ello, Tyler. - respondió y continuó con su camino.

Aquel mismo día, mucho mas tarde, los sucesos inexplicables con el Angel Rojo llevaron a Michael Burnham a su camarote.

Ash la apreciaba, la apreciaba demasiado y no podía soportar la idea de perderla por capturar al Angel Rojo...

Él la besó, porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba reconfortarla de alguna manera, ella lloraba y Tyler necesitaba tranquilizarla.

A pesar de ello, un ápice de culpa se extendía muy dentro de su ser. Él besaba a Michael pero al cerrar los ojos, con los que se topaba eran azul verdoso.

Corrió este pensamiento lo más profundo en su mente y se concentró en Burnham, en el presente, en la joven que estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida por salvarlos a todos.

Aquellos ojos claros le perseguían a donde mirara...

**Fin (?)**

* * *

**Porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba escribir un desenlace! (Basado en el episodio Red Angel) xD (Técnicamente no es un desenlace, pero creí que no escribiría más capítulos después de éste)**

**¿Merece esta cosita, algún comentario?**


	3. Y Que Eros Se Apiade De Mí

La cápsula, había una cápsula de escape y Tyler estaba en ella. Vivo. Ordenó de inmediato que se le transportara a enfermería.

\- Señor Saru, ¿La nave de la Sección 31...?

\- Definitivamente hemos perdido su firma warp, capitán, la han enmascarado y tenemos que trabajar en ello.

Pike dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

\- Debo interrogarlo- se levantó de inmediato, llevado por el impulso de saber que se encontraba bien, de verlo en la nave.

\- Podría también hablar con Giorgiou - sugirió el Kelpiano, ajeno a los desconocidos motivos que le hacían poner un pie delante del otro a Christopher.

\- Si... Es más sensato - finalmente se rindió, pero luego se le ocurrió otra cosa que podría usar a su favor - De todas formas tendré que saber lo que ocurrió con Leeland en la nave y Philippa no estaba presente. Le dejo el puente, Saru.

El kelpiano asintió en comprensión, ocupando la silla del capitán mientras Pike dejaba el ajetreado puente.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en las últimas 24 horas y se preguntó si sus emociones tendrían cabida allí. Sacudió la cabeza en negación. "No." Se dijo con firmeza. Él tenía su misión, no iba a dejar que aquello le distraiga...

No contaba con que "Aquello" le estuviese buscando con desesperación, siendo perseguido por el personal médico debido a la grave hemorragia que presenta.

Tyler sabía que el capitán tendría varios asuntos que solucionar, pero en aquel momento no le importaba, sólo debía hallarlo.

Le encontró pasando por un pasillo, sostenía fuertemente su costado para evitar que siga fluyendo la sangre.

\- ¡Deténgase! - gritaron a sus espaldas, pero a la vez llamó la atención de Pike, quien abrió los ojos con desmesura y se acercó a socorrerle.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Tyler? - profirió el capitán, sosteniéndole de un lado, pasando uno de sus brazos a su alrededor.

\- Capitán... ¡Leeland está siendo manipulado por Control y... - un espasmo de dolor evitó que terminara, provocando que un quejido abandone sus labios.

\- Ordené que le llevaran a enfermería, ¿Qué hace acá desangrándose? - El personal médico llevaban una camilla y Christopher le ayudó a recostarse en esta, sin importarle mucho que su propio uniforme se llene de sangre.

\- Tan pronto se teletransportó, huyó de enfermería - dijo uno de ellos - Logró escabullirse balbuceando con que necesitaba encontrarle urgentemente.

Los ojos de Pike brevemente se encontraron con los de Ash.

\- Me recuerda ligeramente a un cadete que conocí en la Academia - el capitán dio un chasquido - Encárguense, que no vuelva a huir. Tengo otros asuntos que arreglar. - volvió a mirar a Tyler - Hablaremos cuando se recupere, no necesitamos un desorden de tripas en medio del pasillo.

Vio como se lo llevaban a pesar de las ligeras protestas. Aquello, en opinión de Pike, fue una completa estupidez.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando a Philippa, pero en su mente sólo estaban los ligeros jadeos de dolor que profería Tyler. Eso no le estaba gustando, en los últimos días no podía siquiera sacárselo de la cabeza, pero claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo ¡Se habían besado!

El recuerdo casi le provoca un traspiés, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Inhala, retiene el aire por dos segundos y exhala. Tiene que comportarse como un capitán.

Llega finalmente a los aposentos de invitados, donde le brindaron un cuarto a Giorgiou desde que retornó del planeta con el resto del grupo. Llama al de ella, internándose cuando la puerta es abierta.

\- Vaya, capitán Pike, qué sorpresa. - Le dice al instante que lo ve entrar, levantándose de una silla y caminando en su dirección. - Supongo que viene a interrogarme.

\- Supone bien - le responde Pike cruzándose de brazos - Me gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

\- Ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente eso, capitán - dice ella encogiéndose de hombros y dándose media vuelta, caminando de regreso a la silla donde estaba previamente. - Le puedo decir qué es lo que yo sé que pasó.

\- Prosiga.

\- Leeland ordenó que toda la información que se estaba transfiriendo al traje, fuese desviada a la nave de la Sección 31 - comenzó ella - Le entregó un dispositivo que se aseguraría de realizar este desvío a Tyler pero no fue capaz de realizar la misión porque creía que no era lo correcto. - Ante esto, a Pike se le removió algo en el interior, que dejó pasar, escuchando el relato - Así que me lo dieron a mi. Lo coloqué cerca al traje, activándolo. Sin embargo, encontrándome ya con la doctora Burnham y habiendo comenzado ya la transferencia, ella en un momento dado me dice que Control la creía una amenaza indudable para la "Gran Misión", el mismo término que usó Leeland, él me había dicho anteriormente que la doctora era una amenaza indudable para la gran misión.

\- Entonces usted decidió que algo no andaba bien y se lo comentó a Tyler. - finalizó Christopher.

\- Básicamente lo amenacé con matarlo lentamente - dijo con una sonrisa - pero no hubo necesidad, estaba más que feliz de hacer algo en contra de ese bastardo.

Pike elevó una ceja ante este término pero no dijo nada.

"Le ordené a Tyler que viera qué demonios hacía Leeland a escondidas mientras yo desactivaba el dispositivo, sin embargo, estando abajo se teletransportó e intentó matarnos a todos.

Christopher asintió.

\- Muchas gracias. - fue lo que dijo, dispuesto a retirarse hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Phillipa.

\- No sabía que a usted le interesara la carnicería, capitán. - la voz sonaba ligeramente burlona, su rostro debió mostrar confusión, hasta que ella le hizo una seña hacia su ropa. Bajando la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había grandes manchas de sangre sobre sí, había incluso zonas en las que aún estaba húmeda.

\- Es de Ash. - dicho esto, la sonrisa de Giorgiou se amplió aún más, para frustración de Christopher - ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada - dijo ella levantando las manos, sin perder la sonrisa burlona - sólo impresiones mías. ¿Sabía usted que Tyler habla de usted constantemente?

Aquello dejó frío al capitán. ¿En serio hacía eso?

\- Qué interesante, Phillipa, pero debo ir a cambiarme - dijo tajante, dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel camarote y volver a poner en orden su cabeza.

Giorgiou no dijo nada más al ver salir a Pike y cuando la puerta se cerró, ella seguía sonriendo encantada con aquellos dichosos momentos de incomodidad...

Christopher, en efecto, se dirigió a su camarote para cambiarse de uniforme, aprovechando que quedaba de paso.

Mientras sucedía aquella conversación, en enfermería el doctor Culber trataba con toda la paciencia que tenía a Tyler.

\- Doctor, ya estoy bien, ya puedo irme - repitió por sexta vez en lo últimos diez minutos.

\- Falta poco para que el dermogenerador termine de reparar tus heridas. - repitió el doctor también por sexta vez, esta añadiéndole - Es un milagro que no hayas muerto por pérdida de sangre, es un milagro de hecho que no hayas perdido demasiada sangre.

\- Me repongo rápido, ¿Es necesario que me quede en observación?

\- Es lo ideal - señaló el doctor - Pero algo me dice que tan pronto apague esta máquina y me de la vuelta, te vas a marchar, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. - después de comprobar la pantalla con los signos vitales de Tyler, checarlo con su tricorder y por último, revisar algunas cosas en su Padd, Culber apaga el dermogenerador y le hace una seña para que se levante.

\- Puedes irte con la condición de que guardes reposo por lo que queda del dia - le dijo, viendo con horror como Tyler se levantaba casi de un salto y salía disparado de enfermería. - No me hará mucho caso. - dijo para sí, dando un pequeño suspiro.

Ash sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse, en el puente no estaba, eso era obvio, lógicamente su curso de acción sería ir a por Giorgiou para recabar toda la información posible, así que allí es donde iría.

Adentrándose cuando la puerta se abrió, lo único que encontró fue a Phillipa tomando un vaso con algún licor.

\- Vaya, qué solicitada me encuentro hoy. ¿No estabas muriéndote por ahí?

\- ¿El capitán Pike está acá? - preguntó directo.

\- Debiste de encontrártelo en el camino, se acaba de ir - Tyler dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración al escuchar esto, pero nuevamente, Phillipa aprovechó la situación - Dijo que iba a cambiarse, si te apresuras, quizá lo encuentres en ropa interior.

Tyler, acostumbrado a las puyas lanzadas por Giorgiou, la miró sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Fue a sus aposentos?

\- Eso dijo.

Ash no necesitó nada más, así que se retiró y se dirigió con más prisa al cuarto de Pike, repitiéndose mentalmente que era para hablarle de Leeland y no por lo que dijo Phillipa, sintiendo su cuerpo protestar por el exceso de movimiento; se empezaba a sentir débil y pensó que quizá debería hacerle caso al doctor luego de hablar con Christopher.

Al llegar, la puerta se abrió al instante, lo cual le era señal de que el capitán se encontraba en su interior, por lo que entró buscándole.

Los aposentos del capitán eran mayores a los de la tripulación, por supuesto, pero Pike no estaba en la pequeña sala, así que fue al dormitorio, donde efectivamente, lo encontró.

No estaba exactamente en ropa interior, como dijo Phillipa, pero si estaba sin camisa, sacando de su armario un uniforme limpio.

\- Capitán Pike - le llamó, viendo como el aludido se daba la vuelta en un respingo, para luego abrir los ojos como platos.

\- Tyler, usted debería seguir en enfermería - fue lo primero que dijo al verle, caminando hacia su dirección. - Tiene un semblante terrible, debería por lo menos estar descansando. Le dije que hablaría con usted luego.

Tyler tomó una silla cercana y se sentó en ella, cruzándose de brazos. Mentalmente aliviado de aquel pequeño reposo.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Mejor? - le dijo en tono brusco.

\- Si. - Respondió Pike entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, también cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el marco de la puerta - Ahora su versión de la historia. ¿Qué sucedió con Leeland?

Ash Tyler le contó lo mismo que Phillipa, para luego culminar con su sangrienta llegada a la Discovery.

\- Me apuñaló en el costado y se fue, luego, manteniendo la mayor presión que pude para que la hemorragia no fuese peor, busqué la cápsula de escape más cercana y huí antes de que Leeland regresara a la nave y se la llevara conmigo en ella. - terminó Tyler, exhalando ligeramente, señal que Pike tomó por agotamiento, tanto físico como mental. Recordando brevemente el camino desde su camarote hasta el de él, pensó que el camino era muy largo y que Ash de verdad tenía un aspecto terrible.

\- Venga, levántese - le ordenó, luego señaló con su cabeza su propia cama - tome un descanso y cuando se sienta mejor, puede irse.

\- ¡Me siento bien! - dijo, levantándose de sopetón - ¡No necesito...

Repentinamente, un mareo inundó la cabeza de Tyler, provocando que se ladeara y que tuviera que sostenerse del respaldo de la silla. Pike, preocupado, se acercó a Ash y pasó su brazo libre por sobre sus hombros, mientras colocaba uno propio al rededor de su cintura para sostenerle.

\- No me alegra tener que decir "Se lo dije" - espeta Pike, llevándole al interior de su dormitorio.

Ash sintió crecer de repente una pequeña tensión, que de hecho ya había sentido desde que lo vio, al estar en contacto directo con él y, para colmo, sin camisa, hecho que tal parece se le había olvidado al capitán pero que Ash ha tenido muy presente.

Iban llegando cuando, producto de la torpeza, Tyler tropieza, cayendo de forma poco agraciada sobre la cama llevándose a Pike consigo, quien terminó sobre él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Christopher, apenas levantándose para mirarle y con un ligero calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Ash solamente asintió lentamente. Ninguno se movió, sólo se quedaron viendo hasta que reuniendo coraje, una de las manos de Tyler sube hasta posarse sobre el pecho desnudo de Pike, quien se estremece al tacto. El de ojos claros baja su rostro y con delicadeza, le besa. El capitán se sostenía para no dejar al débil cuerpo de Ash manejar con todo su peso, por mucho que éste se removiera debajo suyo buscando mayor contacto.

En un momento dado, Pike empezó levantar la camiseta de Tyler, quien se dejaba hacer hasta que logró retirarla. Los dedos del capitán recorrían con tal suavidad la piel ajena, enviando pequeños espasmos por la columna de Ash, hasta que se detuvieron un momento en su costado, Tyler le miró confuso, puesto que también había dejado de besarle. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Y si Pike se arrepentía de aquello? ¿Se levantaría y le ordenaría marcharse? ¿Cómo es que siquiera habían llegado a ese punto?

Luego, los cálidos dedos del capitán volvieron a moverse, recorriendo algo en la piel de Tyler y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la puñalada de Leeland le había dejado una pequeña cicatriz que el dermogenerador no había borrado por completo en su afán por salir de enfermería.

\- Pudiste haber muerto - murmuró, acercando su rostro nuevamente al de Tyler, esta vez bajó un poco, besando su cuello - Fue estúpido venir tras de mi.

Un gemido abandonó los labios de Ash, mientras pensaba en algo coherente para responderle.

\- Tenía qué... - La mano tentadora de Tyler trataba de desabotonar el pantalón ajeno - Debía advertirle... Leeland.

Pike se levantó un poco, dándole un más fácil acceso para que logre su acometido, retirándolos finalmente de sí, Pike procedió a hacer lo mismo con la persona debajo suyo.

\- Computadora - dijo Pike en voz alta - Ponle seguro a la puerta.

La cama antes arreglada era en ese momento un completo desastre y a pesar del frenético movimiento entre ambos cuerpos, Pike mantenía un cuidado excepcional con Ash para evitar lastimarle, teniendo muy presente los acontecimientos recientes, en cómo estuvo a punto de morir y eso le motivaba más a seguir con ello.

Ambos cuerpos, finalmente desnudos, se removían con excitación y las manos tocaban, rozaban, Pike tenía el mando y cómo no, Tyler sólo confirmó lo que ya pensaba de él. Era un capitán que sabía muy bien cómo tomar el control.

No había penetración alguna, pero el simple hecho del roce era más que suficiente de momento. La lengua de Christopher empezó a bajar de los labios de Ash, hacía su cuello, trazando su clavícula, bajando por su pecho y sobre la cicatriz, bajó más, haciendo gemir a Tyler casi de forma desenfrenada, por su abdomen hasta llegar a aquella zona prohibida, recorriendo toda la erección, para luego volver a subir y darle más atención a los labios de Ash, cuya adrenalina se había disparado y toda señal de cansancio en su cuerpo se había esfumado y quería más. Se robó el mando de la situación, girando para colocarse encima de Christopher.

\- ¿Qué haces... - murmuró Pike antes de ser callado con aquella boca invasora, que le murmuró.

\- Me amotino, capitán.

Y volvió a besarle, esta vez frotándose con más ahínco sobre el miembro erecto de Pike, quien ahora era prisionero del deseo.

Fue un pequeño despiste de su parte, no esperaba siquiera llegar tan lejos, Tyler se había posicionado y cuando el capitán apenas se daba cuenta de su intención, Ash se había penetrado a sí mismo, arrancando un grito extasiado de los labios de Pike.

\- Eres... Un maldito idiota - gemía Christopher, sintiendo como el otro empezaba a follarse a sí mismo, con un movimiento rítmico de arriba y abajo. Colocó sus manos fuertemente en la cadera de Tyler, siguiendo el movimiento a la vez que le ayudaba a llegar al fondo cuando éste bajaba.

\- Debo recuperar el mando - susurró Pike, mientras, sin salir de Ash, giran para encontrarse él nuevamente arriba.

Tyler rodea con sus piernas la espalda del capitán, para darle un más fácil acceso.

Nuevamente empezaron a besarse, ahora Pike era el que estableció un ritmo firme, que iba incrementando de velocidad.

Se sentían a punto de reventar, ambos gemían descontroladamente hasta que las estocadas se hicieron erráticas.

\- Voy... Voy a... - Tyler no pudo acabar la oración, siendo acallado por los labios ajenos y unos dientes que mordieron su labio inferior, las oleadas de placer le inundaron en el orgasmo, el cual incrementó al sentir como Pike se venía dentro suyo y en pleno éxtasis, le hizo sangrar el labio.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas, finalmente se separan, quedando acostados uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando el techo y tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿En serio... Va a pasar algo... Cada vez que nos reunamos? - preguntó Ash, tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- No lo sé - respondió Pike, nuevamente confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Volteó el rostro y se dio cuenta que Tyler le estaba observando, ligeramente preocupado.

\- ¿Estuvo bien?

Pike entonces se ríe.

\- Me preocupa más es que te hayas lastimado, Ash. Eso fue imprudente.

\- ¡No preguntaba eso! - Tyler volvió a mirar el techo - Me refería a todo esto en general...

Pike levantó una mano y retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de Ash, sorprendiéndole y obligándole nuevamente a verle a los ojos.

\- Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo ésta recíproca en Tyler.

\- Opino lo mismo, Chris.

Ambos empezaron a vestirse, robándose algunos besos en el proceso, hasta que finalmente estuvieron completamente presentables.

\- Creo que es mejor que nadie siquiera sospeche algo al respecto - comenta Ash.

\- Es cierto - concuerda Pike, luego recuerda algo brevemente y le da una pequeña sonrisa burlona a Tyler - Sólo trata de ser menos obvio frente a Giorgiou.

Él levantó la cabeza en su dirección y frunce el ceño.

\- Ella cree que todo el mundo es pansexual, no es mi culpa eso.

Pike se ríe.

\- Si, cómo no...

\- Es en serio.

\- Como usted diga, Tyler - ambos salieron finalmente de los aposentos del capitán.

\- De vuelta a la cruda realidad - mumura Ash. Pike no pudo haber encontrado una frase mejor.

\- Bien, vamos al puente, tenemos una IA que derrotar.

Más tarde, Saru no lograba identificar el extraño aroma que provenía del capitán Pike y Culber se preguntaba cómo es que Tyler se había roto el labio de aquella forma en la Discovery.

Sólo Phillipa tenía su pequeña teoría que se guardaba para si misma y, como no, para atormentarlos en el futuro.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Basado en el final del episodio "Infinito Perpetuo" y así es como Discovery acapara mi atención xD perdón (?) aún no me veo el episodio que le sigue porque quería terminar primero éste. La inspiración sale de acuerdo al capítulo y pues, si algo sucedía en el que viene, dejaría de hacer éste, ah, yo me entiendo xD**

**En fin, ¿Merece esta extraña serie de One-Shots, algún comentario?**

**Creo que ya mas bien es un Three-Shot (?) (Que no sé si continúe después del siguiente episodio de Discovery xd ay, mi shipp crack :c)**


	4. ¿No Seré Más Que Una Tragedia Griega?

\- Su hijo... Estaba destinado a estar en Boreth. Y yo estaba destinado a ser guiado por él - Finalmente, aquellos ojos claros, inundados en lágrimas no derramadas, miraron a los dos presentes. - Parece que todos teníamos... Que aún tenemos... Una parte que interpretar.

\- Le ofrezco mi gratitud, capitán Pike - esta vez fue turno de L'rell, aún sosteniendo con suavidad las manos de Tyler, que acunaban la insignia del Portador de la Antorcha, insignia que él mismo le había entregado a su hijo cuando lo dejó en el monasterio. La canciller lo miró, sin saber si algún día volverían a cruzar caminos - He de volver a Qo'nos.

Ash Tyler asintió, viendo como la Klingon retiraba sus manos. Algo en su interior se removió, después de todo, ella era la madre de su hijo. Apretó contra su pecho la insignia brevemente, ella continuó.

\- batlh Daqawlu'taH - hizo una pequeña pausa - yab'wIjDaq*.

Tyler sonrió y mostró nuevamente la insignia, para que la Klingon la mirara.

\- toH maH - dicho esto, la guardó en su bolsillo y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló la puerta - jaH*.

L'rell asintió y, tras una breve inclinación de cabeza al capitán Pike, se fue. Ash se volvió hacia él, cuya mirada estaba completamente perdida, viendo algo que claramente no estaba allí o reviviendo algo sólo en su mente.

\- Chris... - se acercó cauteloso, pues estaba presenciando una faceta que jamás creería ver en él. Pike apenas se movió, sumido en sus pensamientos. Lentamente, Ash colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sacándole de su estupor con un pequeño sobresalto. - Hey, soy yo, calma.

Tyler trataba de que su voz fuese tranquilizadora; Christopher apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- Estoy bien... Agente Tyler. - dijo, tras aclararse la garganta y volvió a desviar la vista. Sentía que si cualquiera le miraba directamente a los ojos un poco más, terminaría de romperse.

\- No, claramente no lo estás, Pike - Ash se adjudicaba la culpa de ello - Debí ir yo, no debería haber dejado que fueras...

\- No. - le cortó el capitán con voz firme, su respiración se encontraba agitada y en su intento forzoso por calmarla, tiritaba levemente - La canciller L'rell fue muy clara con que esto conllevaba ciertos... Riesgos.

Tyler se hartó y se agachó a su altura, para verle directamente a la cara.

\- Pero yo, en cierta forma, soy Klingon, conozco más al respecto y si era lo suficientemente cauteloso, nadie sabría que sigo vivo y fui yo quien estuvo en Boreth.

\- Pero aún así, no quería que corrieras ningún riesgo, por menor que fuese, Ash.

Se quedó entonces sin palabras, abriendo los ojos con desmesura. La expresión de Christopher era de una agonía que no lograba soportar.

Levantó una mano y con suavidad, la dejó sobre la mejilla de Pike, quien cerró los ojos al instante y unas escurridizas lágrimas empezaron a descender.

\- Sé... Que no me contarás lo que sucedió allá abajo, lo que experimentaste, ¿Cierto?

Las imágenes volvieron a la mente del capitán. El accidente en la nave escuela, la explosión, su rostro quemado... Luego él, completamente desfigurado en una máquina de la cual dependerá para trasladarse, para respirar, para vivir.

Negó con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, volviendo al presente.

\- Como dije, se lo prometí a Tenavik.

Tyler sintió su corazón encogerse, tanto por la mención de su hijo como por la misteriosa promesa en sí. Una de las lágrimas cayó sobre la mano que Ash aún mantenía sobre la mejilla de su capitán.

No pudo más. Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de Pike y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Sólo fue eso, un casto beso que provocó que Christopher se bajara de su silla, arrodillándose frente a él y aferrándose a su cuerpo abrazándole, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Sólo fueron dos segundos de duda, antes de que Tyler respondiera rodeando con suavidad la espalda de Pike. No lloraba, no decía nada ni hacía nada más que abrazarlo y Ash se mantenía en silencio, apretándolo contra su pecho.

En aquella nave, pensó Tyler, si alguien estaba triste o sufría, tenía amigos que le reconfortasen ¿Pero Pike? No llevaba ni un mes en la Discovery y a pesar de haberse ganado el afecto de la tripulación, no era más que un confiable desconocido. ¿Y la teniente Naan? ¿Y Spock? Aún así había ciertas barreras entre ellos.

\- Chris - susurró Ash - pase lo que pase, estoy aquí... Para ti.

_"Estoy aquí"_ resonó en la mente de Pike _"Estoy aquí"_ en presente. Lo que vio en Boreth era el futuro, aún no sucedía. Si, algún día pasará, selló su destino al aceptar el cristal de tiempo, pero no podía dejar descuidado el ahora, o todo aquello sería en vano.

Se alejó un poco del pecho de Tyler, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió.

\- Gracias, Ash. Por todo.

Tyler le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Lo que necesite... _"Capitán"_ \- dijo, haciendo énfasis en el rango de sus superior y haciendo reír a Christopher, pensando en la extraña manera en que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos desde aquella invitación a sus aposentos.

Esta vez, fue Pike quien comenzó el beso.

Algunos minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el puente de mando, Christopher se sentía renovado y con nuevas fuerzas. Quizá el futuro le depararía sufrimiento al estilo de una tragedia griega, pero sabe que será por salvar la vida de los que ama...

Fin.

* * *

***1.- Klingon: balth Daqawlu'taH -hizo una pequeña pausa - yab'wIjDaq.**

**Traducción: Serás recordado con honor - hizo una pequeña pausa - en mi mente.**

***2.- Klingon: toH maH -dicho esto, la guardó en su bolsillo y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló la puerta - jaH.**

**Traducción: Hicimos bien - dicho esto, la guardó en su bolsillo y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló la puerta - Ve.**

_Y Bueno ;u; Un One-Shot basado en el capítulo 2x12 Espero les guste._

_¿Merece este One-Shot, algún comentario? (Sí, a pesar de estar en un mismo libro, los considero One-Shots)_


	5. Saldremos de Esta, Cueste lo que Cueste

\- Iremos contigo, Michael - Dijo Spock - Discutir sería inútil. Por favor, acepta esto.

Pero Burnham no quería, poco a poco la visión que tuvo al tocar el cristal, empezaba a materializarse frente a sí al escucharlos estar de acuerdo en ir con ella. No. Eso los pondría en riesgo sin retorno. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Seguro lo que vas a decir... Será algo hermoso - Dijo Saru, con voz suave. Michael se topó con sus ojos azules, enviándole una plegaria silenciosa que decía "No hagas esto" - Pero está hecho, Michael - Él la captó y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, ignoró la súplica en aquellos afligidos ojos. - Y, se nos acaba el tiempo.

\- En realidad - comentó Tilly, con un tinte de nerviosismo - Eso es un problema, porque el cristal no carga tan rápido como debería.

\- Vamos, roja - Instó Jett, al otro extremo del grupo - Indica el camino.

La multitud entonces siguió a Tilly al turboascensor, pero Ash se quedó atrás, llamando a Michael para que le siguiera. Saru apenas pudo vislumbrarlo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La condujo al cuarto desocupado más cercano y la encaró, inseguro de cómo proceder.

\- No vendrás, ¿Verdad? - provocando que una parte de su maltrecho corazón se quebrara. Negó con la cabeza, apenas siendo capaz de contener las lágrimas.

\- Me gustaría decir que si - su voz empezaba a quebrarse - pero alguien de hacer que nada como Control suceda de nuevo. Alguien dentro de las áreas grises.

Burnham desvió ligeramente la mirada.

\- En la Sección 31.

\- O podríamos volver a estar aquí, sin importar donde termines - Trataba de controlarse para no reflejar todo el dolor que sentía. Michael le miró y se dio media vuelta, para irse.

El llanto empezó a brotar tanto en el rostro de Ash como en el de Burnham. No resistiendo más la situación, ella le miró y regresó corriendo a por él, quien la atrapó en un abrazo y un beso desesperado, buscando confort en el otro, la ansiedad y el no querer perderse.

Michael se separó abruptamente y abandonó la sala. Sin mirar atrás. Dejándole aquella sensación de vacío en el pecho. Un fragmento de su corazón le abandonaría para no regresar.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo establecido, viendo a algunos tripulantes ajetreados correr de un lado a otro, casi chocando con ellos. Finalmente se detuvo. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su subconsciente lo llevó al camarote del Capitán Pike. Estuvo a punto de voltearse, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Christopher, ataviado con el uniforme dorado de la Enterprise, deteniéndose al ver a Tyler parado frente suyo, escudriñándolo ligeramente, se fijó en las emociones que dejaban escapar sus ojos y su propia expresión de sorpresa, se ablandó un poco, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara y Tyler lo hizo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Pike no dudó un segundo en envolverlo entre sus brazos, mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas más.

\- Ash - le murmuró al oído - Ella va a estar bien, todo esto saldrá bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Chris? - Su voz era apenas audible.

\- Cuando obtuve el cristal... Tuve una visión de mi futuro - comenzó, enviando fuera de su mente las imágenes que querían regresar - Vi que todo estaba bien, yo seguí con mi vida y eso sólo significaba que la misión será un éxito. Que Michael lo logrará.

Tyler se separó un poco de él, sin librarse de su abrazo, para verle. Pike le sonrió, levantando una mano para retirar algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

\- Pensé... Que no podías decir nada de lo que experimentaste.

\- Omití varios detalles - Christopher se encogió de hombros - pero en la escala general, sé que no seremos destruidos por una IA demente gracias a Burnham.

Tyler era consciente de de que aquello entre los dos no tendría futuro, lo supo desde el primer momento que comenzó, pero no le importó. Christopher acunó en sus manos el rostro ajeno, inspirando confianza en sus ojos claros. Besó con delicadeza la frente de Ash, quien suspiró ante ese pequeño contacto. Pike continuó.

\- Todo saldrá como tiene que ser - murmuró, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de soltarle - Debo ir al puente, reúnase con Georgiou, nos vemos pronto.

El capitán salió de su cuarto, dejándole atrás. Ash recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta fijarse en el antiguo uniforme de Pike, perfectamente doblado sobre el escritorio. El fin de una aventura, o el inicio de una nueva.

Abandonó el camarote, buscando a la terrana, a quien no tardó en hallar.

Entretanto, en el puente se llevaba a cabo lo que esperaban fuese la última despedida. Pike se iría a la Enterprise y por mucho que quisiese acompañarlos, su deber estaba con su tripulación.

\- Capitán Pike - le llamó Michael, antes de que entrara al turboascensor. Se dio la vuelta, viéndola erguirse, adoptando una posición de respeto hacia él y, uno a uno, los presentes hicieron lo mismo. Christopher sonrió, imitándoles y viéndolos a todos con orgullo por unos pocos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el turboascensor, teniendo así lo que sería su último vistazo del puente al que sirvió de capitán los últimos meses.

El resto de la tripulación que no los acompañarían, se encontraban transportando a la Enterprise, así como él haría, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse en el camino con Georgiou y con Tyler.

\- ¿No deberían estar en el puente?

\- Pensé que le gustaría un séquito de despedida, capitán - comentó Philippa, haciéndole rodar los ojos - tan pronto se vayan, iré al puente.

Christopher miró a Tyler, quien iba tras ellos.

\- ¿No se queda?

\- Me gustaría, pero debo hacer otras cosas aquí.

Pike asintió, mientras mantenía conversación con ambos hasta llegar a la sala de transportación, faltando poco para que la energía fuese transferida de allí.

\- Después de todo, me agradó trabajar con usted, Georgiou - Tanto Christopher como Ash subieron a la plataforma de transporte. Pike miró al hombre a su lado - Me gustó tenerlo también a nuestro lado, comandante Tyler.

\- Igual a mí - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿O sea que confía en mí?

Aquello le tomó desprevenido. Claro que lo hacía. Su expresión de incredulidad, por supuesto, divertía a Philippa.

\- ¿Por qué pregunta?

Ash le miró, pidiéndole que confíe en él sin importar qué.

\- Hay algo que necesito hacer y debemos irnos antes de que empiece.

Aquello no le gustó como sonó a Pike, pero realmente creía en él, así que, sin decir nada, asintió. Miró a Georgiou, haciéndole una seña para que comience la transportación.

\- Y por cierto, capitán - dijo ella tan pronto empezó a transportarlos - Soy terrana, de su Universo Espejo.

\- ¿Qué Universo Espejo? - preguntó Pike, para luego sonreír y guiñarle un ojo antes de desaparecer de la Discovery, pensando que tenía sentido en lo referente a su carácter, después de todo, era obvio que aquella mujer no era la Philippa Georgiou que él conoció en la Academia de la Flota.

Al llegar a la Enterprise, salen de la sala de teletransporte. Los pasillos estaba desiertos, por lo que detuvo a Tyler colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ash, confío plenamente en ti - murmuró - Pero por favor, no cometas una locura.

Tyler sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándole con intensidad mientras envolvía sus manos en la cintura de Christopher, pegándole más a su cuerpo, su lengua tomando el control en la boca ajena, sintiendo como los dedos de Pike se enredaban en su cabello. Fueron apenas unos segundos, antes de alejarse de un aturdido capitán con la respiración agitada.

\- Lo siento, Chris, la locura es lo mío - Y así se perdió de vista entre los corredores de la nave. Pike negó suavemente con la cabeza, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria, directo al puente, donde pudo vislumbrar la llegada de las naves de la Sección 31.

\- Escudos arriba - enunció desde su silla, determinado a dar todo de sí para proteger a la Discovery.

Fin.

* * *

**Basado en el episodio 2x13 ;u; Y porque soy multishipper, meto tres shipps mías de Discovery aquí xD y eso que faltaron (?**

**Espero les guste ;) ¿Merece este One-Shot, algún comentario?**


	6. The End Of Our Little Bubble Part 1

Eran varias sesiones en las que se les interrogaría, por lo que a cada individuo se le otorgó estadía temporal en las instalaciones de la Flota Estelar, en San Francisco. Christopher merodeaba por un pasillo, buscando su habitación asignada. Hubiese preferido que le dejasen volver a la Enterprise, lo cual, por protocolo, no fue posible. Recorría con la mirada el número de las puertas, acercándose a su objetivo, cuando finalmente la halló. Sonrió levemente y pulsó la clave para ingresar, cuando detrás suyo una puerta se abre, volteando la mirada apenas para echarle un vistazo a su vecino temporal. Quedó estático, al igual que el otro individuo, inseguros de cómo proceder. Tyler se aclaró la garganta y desvío un poco la mirada.

\- Chris - le saludó, inclinando con brevedad la cabeza. La sonrisa volvió a los labios del capitán.

\- Ash Tyler - Pike no admitiría lo mucho que le gustaba saborear aquel nombre cuando abandonaba sus labios - Definitivamente, la locura es lo suyo.

Esta vez fue turno de Ash para sonreír.

\- Justo ahora debo ir a la interrogación - se acercó al otro hombre, murmurando - Si gusta charlar de lo sucedido, podemos vernos luego - Pike le miró con una ceja en alto.

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¿1800 horas, en mi cuarto? - Chris asintió, sintiendo luego un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando Ash se inclinó para susurrarle al oído la secuencia numérica que abre su puerta. El cálido aliento le erizó el vello de la nuca. Cuando Tyler se separó, Pike pudo distinguir en los ojos oscuros las pupilas levemente dilatadas.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos más tarde - dijo a modo de despedida, Ash ya se estaba alejando, volteando apenas para guiñarle un ojo a Pike.

No era más que medio día, por lo que decidió pasar su tiempo leyendo los informes referentes a la reparación de la Enterprise, comunicándose con sus ingenieros y recibiendo reportes de lo que se haría. Se sentía cautivo, ya que no podían abandonar aquellas instalaciones y eso le molestaba en el subconsciente. Tomó un profundo respiro y dejó de lado su Padd, asomándose por la ventana, pensando en lo extraño que era ver un atardecer en una ciudad y no la negrura salpicada de escarcha a la que estaba acostumbrado. Se fijó entonces en un reloj dispuesto en una de las sosas paredes, esbozando una sonrisa. Guardó, por costumbre, su comunicador en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de su cuarto, acabando con los tres pasos que le distanciaban de la puerta contraria. Un poco inseguro, empezó a teclear el código (el cual no estuvo repitiendo mentalmente por horas), casi sobresaltándose al ver como esta contraseña funcionaba y la puerta se deslizaba.

Ash estaba sentado frente a una mesa, concentrado con alguna lectura en su Padd personal, elevó la vista al oírle entrar y bajó el dispositivo, haciéndole una seña para que siente con él. Pike hace caso y se adentra, tomando asiento.

\- Llega justo a tiempo, Christopher - Se levanta, dirigiéndose al replicador - ¿Una bebida?

\- Si, por favor - responde - Y me gusta la puntualidad.

\- ¿En serio? - Ash replicó dos vasos con Whiskey - Por un momento creí que estaría echado sobre su cama, mirando el techo y suplicando que llegue la hora.

Esto provocó una ligera risa en Pike, mientras aceptaba el vaso.

\- En realidad, estuve supervisando la reparación de la nave desde la comodidad de una silla.

\- ¿Cómo va eso, por cierto? - Tyler se reclinó sobre el borde de la mesa, al lado de Pike.

\- Bueno, aún con mi excelente equipo de ingenieros, más unos cuantos brindados por la Flota, tardará varios días. Lo que dure este interrogatorio - deja el vaso sobre la mesa, mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada - Sin embargo, el panorama sería mucho peor si no hubiese llegado la caballería Klingon y Kelpiana - colocó su mano sobre la que Tyler tenía apoyada sobre la mesa - Gracias por eso, por cierto. Todo fue una completa locura.

Ash también depositó su bebida sobre la mesa y correspondió la sonrisa, bajando su rostro acercándolo al del capitán.

\- Le dije, Chris, la locura es lo mío.

Pike se levantó, acabando con el espacio entre sus bocas mientras Ash le atrapaba entre sus brazos. Aquello era un beso intenso, en el que ambas lenguas luchaban por el poder. Tyler adoraba desordenar sus cabellos grisáceos.

Christopher le empujó para que se recostara sobre la superficie y así lo hizo el otro, mientras el capitán le devoraba con hambre, llevado por sus impulsos más carnales y muy poco profesionales. El cuerpo debajo suyo se removía entre besos, hasta que escucharon un cristal rompiéndose. Se detuvieron en seco y miraron al suelo, donde yacían los restos de un desafortunado vaso de vidrio, víctima de la lujuria humana.

\- Creo que quizá... Deberíamos... - Pike se levantó avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera. Ni de adolescente había sido tan impulsivo.

Ash de inmediato se irguió, tomando con firmeza la mano de Pike, quien estaba a punto de retractarse de todo aquello.

\- Deberíamos, Chris, ir a la cama - Tyler le jaló y fue cuando entendió que esta vez, con el cuerpo de Ash físicamente recuperado y fuera de sus dominios, se encontraba a su merced.

No fue más que una confirmación el hecho de que Tyler le acostara y se colocara encima, restringiendo sus manos por sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándole. Ash le besó nuevamente hasta robarle el aliento.

\- Vaya... Tyler - Pudo decir Pike, con la respiración agitada - ¿Este es el modo Klingon?

Ash sonrió y Chris no supo si el escalofrío en su cuerpo fue de miedo o excitación.

\- Es el modo Tyler - Se acercó, mordiéndole con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole emitir un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción - No resistirías el modo Klingon.

\- Soy todo terreno, Ash - Podía sentir su creciente erección aprisionada entre sus pantalones - Te sorprendería.

\- ¿Todo terreno, dices? Ya veremos - Ash levantó una ceja, empezando a quitarse el cinturón, ante la aterrada mirada del capitán.

\- Eh, Tyler, No me vas a dar latigazos, ¿Verdad?

Ash se detuvo, mirando a Pike sorprendido, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! - Se terminó de sacar el cinturón y se lo mostró - Tiene otro propósito.

Acto seguido, amarró ambas manos de Pike a la cabecera de la cama.

\- No sé si esto es mejor o peor que los latigazos - comentó el capitán, sintiendo el cuero apretar sus muñecas. Probó el grado de inmovilización halando un poco y, en efecto, no cedió - Debería algún día enseñarme a hacer estos nudos.

Ash comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de Pike con tortuosa lentitud, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

\- ¿Sin camisa reguladora?

\- En mi defensa, aquí hace un maldito calor - La voz ronca de Chris, al igual que su continua erección, le dieron a esta frase un doble sentido que Tyler no dudó en aprovechar, pasó su nariz en una caricia desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello, donde esperaba dejar un chupetón.

\- Pues estarás a punto de quemarte -Lo besó una vez más, empezando a desabotonar el pantalón ajeno, hasta retirarlo para proceder a quitarse su propia ropa.

Si bien es cierto que en algunas de sus misiones, Pike terminaba amarrado de una u otra forma, ninguna de aquellas se comparaba con el deseo que tenía en ese momento de soltarse, no para salir huyendo, sino para recorrer la piel de Ash con sus manos, enredar sus dedos en el oscuro cabello y desvestirlo él mismo.

Tyler, se dio cuenta Chris, ejercía una placentera tortura sobre su cuerpo, encontrándose ya expuesto y totalmente a disposición del otro.

\- Te debo una de éstas - escuchó la voz de Ash y sintió su cálido aliento sobre su pelvis, haciéndole cerrar los ojos fuertemente.- Sólo que lo mejoraré.

Pike, sinceramente, ya no tenía idea de qué esperar, hasta que Tyler le dio una lamida a la punta, haciéndole halar fuertemente de su restricción, para encontrarse que seguía son ceder.

Jadeó con anticipación al siguiente movimiento de Ash, sólo que éste no vino ¿Sucedía algo? Trató de levantar la cabeza buscándolo, pero sus ojos fueron tapados con una tela oscura.

\- No encontré nada más que la funda de una almohada - Escuchó decir al otro hombre - Podemos continuar... O te suelto y lo hacemos de la forma tradicional.

Pike se rió.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Preguntas eso a este punto?

\- No te quiero obligar a nada.

\- No lo estás haciendo, soy consciente de lo que sucede y lo quiero. Además, recuerda lo que te dije. Soy todo terreno.

Tyler esbozó una sonrisa y Chris pudo sentir la cálida respiración acercarse una vez más a su oído.

\- Bien, señor "Todo terreno" - la voz le envió un corrientazo a lo largo de su cuerpo - ¿Y eres versátil?

Christopher se congeló, sintiendo la sangre siendo drenada de su rostro. ¿Él? ¿Versátil? La única vez que había estado con un hombre, fue con Ash y tenía el puesto dominante, ahora no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ya le había asegurado dos veces que lidiaría con lo que sea que Tyler estuviera dispuesto a hacerle y su orgullo no le permitiría retractarse, por mucho que aquella situación le atemorice. Pasó saliva y sonrió burlonamente.

\- Algo me dice que estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

Ash besó a Chris nuevamente, quien, con vista fuera de juego, empezaba a experimentar más con sus demás sentidos.

La boca de Ash sabía ligeramente al Whiskey que había bebido, podía oler la loción y el jabón de su cuerpo, mezclado con algo que no lograba distinguir, pero le gustaba mucho; sentía también electricidad con cada toque sobre su piel.

Luego, Ash volvió a bajar, dejando pequeños mordiscos durante su recorrido. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, Pike sabía que aquellas paredes no estaban tan bien insonorizadas ni reforzadas como que había en las Naves, por lo que se llevaba todo su autocontrol el no gemir excesivamente fuerte, especialmente cuando Tyler se introdujo en la boca el miembro de Chris, sosteniendo su cadera para que él no se moviera de ninguna forma, mientras empezaba a bajar y a subir, jugando con su lengua contra la alzada longitud.

Entonces ambos escucharon el pitido, que los hizo detenerse en seco. Era el comunicador de Pike. Ash se levantó, encontrándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo abrió y lo colocó sobre el pecho de un aturdido Christopher.

\- Aquí... El capitán Pike - trató de regular su respiración, preguntándose si del otro lado alcanzarían a escuchar su acelerado pulso.

\- _Capitán Pike, soy el comandante Jameson._

\- Si, comandante, ¿Se le ofrece al... aaah - se le escapó un pequeño jadeo, al sentir unas manos subir por el interior de sus piernas, separándolas.

\- _Capitán Pike, ¿Se encuentra bien?_

\- Si, es sólo... Me tropecé y casi me caigo - Tragó fuertemente - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Era plenamente consciente del peso que se subió encima de él y las manos deslizarse por sus costados, introduciéndose en la chaqueta abierta y bajando por su espalda, hasta agarrar fuertemente su trasero.

\- _Si señor, es mi deber informarle que la sesión de mañana ha cambiado de horario._

Respiró hondo y exhaló temblorosamente.

\- Claro, ¿A qué hora?

\- _1300 horas, capitán. En el despacho del almirante, igual que hoy._ \- En ese momento, las manos de Ash recorrieron la erección.

\- Mierda... - Murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la oleada de placer.

\- _No le escuché, capitán, ¿Dijo algo?_

\- No, nada. - respondió con los dientes apretados, mientras Tyler volvía a brindarle atención a su miembro. Se mordió fuertemente el labio. - Allí estaré.

\- _Bien, capitán Pike, Jameson fuera._

Y se cortó la comunicación.

\- Maldita sea, Ash - gimió, escuchando sobre él la risa del hombre, mientras retiraba el comunicador.

\- Es hora de ponerte verdaderamente a prueba, Capitán Christopher Pike - el de ojos claros jadeó una vez más, sus piernas ya habían sido separadas y escuchaba a Tyler buscar algo en algún cajón.

\- Es mi primera vez, trátame bonito - Bromeó Pike, aun así un poco nervioso por lo que se aproximaba. Tyler se carcajeó, acercándose a acariciar con delicadeza el cabello grisáceo.

\- Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, Chris - le dijo con suavidad, para luego depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

\- De acuerdo... Confío en ti.

Ash se posicionó entre sus piernas, instándole a que flexione las rodillas y coge el tarrito de lubricante que había estado buscando, untando sus dedos con una generosa cantidad.

Chris dio un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano separar sus nalgas; respiraba con fuerza y jadeaba con anticipación, cuando sintió dos dedos introducirse. Estaba muy estrecho y realmente tenso, por lo que, sin retirarse, Tyler se estiró sobre el otro para besarle, devorando con más calma aquella exquisita boca, mientras empezaba a moverse en su interior, metiendo y sacando los dedos, separándolos ligeramente con movimientos circulares, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a ceder.

Christopher jamás había sentido algo como aquello, se sentía invadido, profanado, avergonzado de que alguien tenga acceso a aquella parte de su ser. Le dolió un poco al inicio, pero nada que no esperase, sin embargo, el movimiento que Ash hacía le enviaba inesperados espasmos de placer, arrancando gruñidos guturales apenas detenidos en sus labios. Inconscientemente, empezó un ligero vaivén con sus caderas en busca de más, por lo que Tyler introdujo un tercer dedo en la ya no tan estrecha cavidad. Ash adoraba morder aquellos carnosos labios, sentía que aquello se convertiría en una adicción, al igual que el aroma de Pike, sudado y excitado. Cuando estuvo preparado, posicionó su propia erección en la entrada y retiró los dedos, sustituyéndolos con su miembro, entrando en una contundente estocada que arqueó la espalda de Chris y tuvo que aminorar el grito con su boca.

Pike sintió aquello con una punzada de dolor mucho más fuerte que antes, removiéndose de incomodidad al sentirse lleno. Lentamente, Ash se empezó a mover suavemente, repartiendo caricias en el cuerpo del mayor que ayudaron a aminorar el dolor y poco a poco, éste fue sustituido con dicha, un gozo que Chris jamás había experimentado en su vida. Tyler realmente no quería herirlo, por lo que mantuvo un ritmo lento, a pesar de que su lado más salvaje imploraba por más, mucho más y, sin embargo, no era el único. Chris plantó bien los pies sobre la cama y elevó la cadera, para que tuviera un mejor acceso; Tyler lo captó y aceleró, haciendo gemir a Pike casi con descontrol, por lo que se detuvo y de improvisto, salió de él.

\- Espera... ¿Qué...? - Christopher sintió que le privaban de una parte de sí, hasta que Ash empezó a moverle, girándole, siendo esto apenas posible gracias a las ataduras en las manos de Pike. Teniéndole finalmente boca abajo, la vista solo logró calentar más a Tyler. Le nalgueó.

\- Vamos, Chris, levanta ese culo - Pike nunca, jamás, ni aunque estuviese drogado, ebrio, o su vida corriendo peligro, admitiría lo mucho que le excitó escucharle decir esa frase. Abrió nuevamente las piernas, poniéndose de rodillas, cuando sintió las manos acariciando su trasero nuevamente. Ash le murmuró al oído.- Te haré morder esa almohada como jamás lo has hecho.

Pike bufó sarcástico.

\- Jamás... Jamás estuvo en mi menú, hasta hoy.

Ash volvió a entrar, retomando el potente ritmo y, en aquella nueva posición, pudo llegar a la próstata del hombre, provocando que, efectivamente, enterrara el rostro en la almohada, sofocando varios gemidos. Tyler presionaba con sus dedos la pelvis del capitán, seguro de que en un futuro, tal vez queden hematomas. Él también empezaba a soltar algunas incongruencias en Klingon, cosa que Chris tildó de _"Malditamente caliente"_. Con cada estocada, Pike se agarraba más fuerte del cuero en sus muñecas, en la medida que podía. ¿Qué pensaría su tripulación si lo vieran en aquel estado tan sumido y patético? Justo en ese momento, lo único que podía procesar era la polla entrando y saliendo de su culo, haciéndole experimentar cosas que jamás había sentido.

Se rió brevemente, entre el éxtasis, pensando en el lema de la Flota y cómo Ash Tyler había llegado con él donde ningún hombre había ido jamás.

El ritmo se incrementó y, para añadirle un plus, una de las manos de Ash bajó por el vientre de Chris, para darle atención a la palpitante erección del capitán.

Pike estaba, definitivamente, mordiendo la almohada, con gritos, gruñidos, suspiros y jadeos atrapados por ésta y su acolchado relleno, mientras se sentía doblemente atendido de una manera excepcional.

En un momento, Tyler gimió algo en Klingon que Christopher, aún sin conocer el lenguaje, comprendió. Ya iba llegando al orgasmo, por lo que empezó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, si era posible, llegando todo lo adentro que podía, hasta que sus testículos chocaban con la piel del capitán. La mano que aún apretaba la cadera de Pike, la levantó y la enredó en los cabellos grises, haciendo que éste levantara el rostro y empezara a morder sus labios, a tal punto de sacarse sangre, ambos estaban ya al límite, lo sentían venir y la mano soltó el cabello gris, para introducirse bajo la levantada chaqueta amarilla, posicionándose entre sus omoplatos, finalmente llegó la oleada intensa de placer, el orgasmo, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, dejando un notorio rasguño a lo largo de ésta; pudo sentir como Chris también se venía, removiéndose y temblando bajo suyo, sintiéndose lleno con la liberación de Ash en su interior.

Cuando pasaron los últimos espasmos, Tyler salió, haciendo jadear a Christopher, sintiendo satisfacción al ver un hilo de líquido blanquecino escurrir por entre sus piernas. Lo liberó de su improvisada restricción, primero el cinturón en sus muñecas y luego la venda de sus ojos. Pike se desplomó y Ash lo hizo también a su lado.

\- Te juro... Que no quiero ver mi... Reflejo en la mañana - murmuró Pike con una sonrisa, tratando de respirar normalmente.

Tyler le miró con una ceja en alto.

\- ¿Y qué tal ahora, Chris? - pasó una mano por sus revueltos cabellos grises - Te ves sensualmente del asco.

El capitán se rió, por supuesto que se vería así.

\- Creo que me agrada el modo Tyler - observó de reojo a Ash - Y creo que me autoproclamo... Ashversátil.

Tyler estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

Pike acercó su rostro al ajeno.

\- Que no haría nada de esto con ningún hombre, si no eres tú.

Tyler acortó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con suavidad.

No tenían más que unos días antes de que acabe el interrogatorio y la Enterprise vuelva a zarpar, porque eran plenamente conscientes que después de ello, se alejarían cada uno por su lado, sin saber si algún día se volverían a ver.

La sección de Meteorología indicó fuertes oleadas de calor para aquella semana.

Y tanto Ash como Chris no supieron en qué momento cayeron rendidos del cansancio en los brazos ajenos.

**(Fin Parte 1 de 3)**

* * *

**Basado en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada 2x14 :c aún quedan dos capítulos más de esta serie, pero igual seguiré escribiendo de ellos, tal vez inclusive intente practicar mi inglés subiendo un drabble en este idioma :3**

**En fin, ¿merece este Shot, algún comentario?**


End file.
